BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Reimagined!
BlooJ's Foster's Reignited Home for Imaginary Friends is an upcoming 2019 epic fantasy-adventure comedy action supernatural disaster horror thriller/ 2D/hand-drawn/Stop-Motion/CGI-animated/motion capture science-fiction film directed by Bloo J,Ed-Olive Chadwick, Tim Burton, Michael Bay, J.J. Abrams,Andy Muschietti, Steven Spielberg, Logan Thirtyacre and Trey Parker Produced by Paramount Pictures, Paramount Players, Paramount Animation, Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, Warner Bros. Animation,Google,YouTube Studios, Village Roadshow Pictures, MTV Films,Insurge Pictures,Nickelodeon Movies,Tim Burton Productions, Platinum Dunes,Blumhouse Productions,Skydance Media, Bad Robot Productions,Alibaba Pictures, Rideback, 2DUX²,Comedy Central Films,Access Entertainment,Cartoon Network,Williams Street,Adult Swim,Point Grey,Good Universe,Gary Sanchez Productions,RLJE Films,Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer,Amblin Entertainment,Reliance Entertainment,Lightstorm Entertainment,Scott Free Productions,Sonic Team,DHX Media,Corus Entertainment,Nelvana,Frederator Studios,FANDOM (through Idea Wiki),Initial Entertainment Group, Walden Media and Jim Henson Pictures It serves as a reboot, reimagining, and retelling of the [[BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends|'BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends']] franchise and the [[BlooJ's Foster's Sliver Screen for Imaginary Movies (2003 film)|'BlooJ's Foster's Sliver Screen for Imaginary Movies (2003 film)']], set to be released on June 14, 2019, by Paramount Pictures, Paramount Players and Paramount Animation Worldwide and North America with Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, and Warner Bros. Animation handling international distribution The film stars an ensemble voice cast of Tom Holland, Tom Kenny, Shameik Moore, John DiMaggio, Halle Berry, J.K. Simmons, Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Dee Bradley Baker, Frank Welker, Bill Fagerbakke, Roger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Carolyn Lawrence. Hailee Steinfeld, Dwayne Johnson, Vincent Martella, Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent, Jim Carrey, Trey Parker, Seth Green, Jason Sudeikis The film is dedicated to the rebrand of The Bloo, the 15th Anniversary of Cartoon Network's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Wes Craven who died on August 30, 2015. The film received universal acclaim, with viewers praying most of the film, including the emotional weight of the story, the musical scores by Brian Tyler, Danny Elfman, Hans Zimmer, and Alan Silvestri, and the dedications to the rebrand of The Bloo, the 15th Anniversary of Cartoon Network's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Wes Craven, although that the use of explosions and its more dark thriller nature received some criticism. The film will be released in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D. It tells the story about be about Mac sends Bloo to live at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends after being told by his mother that he is too old to have an imaginary friend. There, they meet Mr. Hairman, Frankie, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo,Eric Cartman,Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, SpongeBob, Patrick,Sandy,Mr Krabs, Squidward,Homer Mage, Bart Lisa, Maggie, Jenny Wakeman,Shrek Ren, Stimpy And Ed Ed N Eddy meanwhile A someone arrived at fosters and Sonic to have a crush on her Plankton kidnapped her meanwhile Jenny gets fed up with being unappreciated by humans and soon finds herself in Cluster Prime, the capital of Vexus' empire. She finally gets a chance to live with other robots like her, but soon discovers there's more to Cluster Prime than meets the eye with Earth's fate in the balance,the gang must save the Sausage Party gang, Tailsko,and Jenny And must overcome their own personal fears to battle the murderous villains and William Afton can they save the world from total destruction in less than 4 days ? Plot TBA. Cast The Main Character's * Jacob Tremblay as Mac Mason, an 11-year-old boy who lives in the Foster Home with his imaginary friend Bloo Kazoo. (Live Action) * Tom Holland as Bloo Kazoo, Mac's imaginary friend. He is blue and resembles a simple, domed cylinder. (2-D/3-D Animated) * Shameik Moore as Wilt, a very tall, friendly and incredibly nice red-colored friend with only a right arm and a crooked left eye-stalk. His overtly passive demeanor is often taken advantage of by the other imaginary friends.He is a basketball player and fan, and is the former imaginary friend of Jordan Michaels (a parody of Michael Jordan). After an accident during a basketball game, Wilt left Jordan, fearing the latter would be disappointed by Wilt's losing the game. Years later, Wilt goes on a search to re-encounter Jordan (CGI Animated) * John DiMaggio as Eduardo, a Latin-American monster created by a young girl, Nina Valerosa, to protect her in a dangerous neighborhood. Eduardo is large, hairy, and violet-purple, and is a sloth who has horns, a snout, a pointy demon-like tail and large teeth. Despite his large size, overwhelming strength, and menacing appearance, Eduardo is docile, timid and scared of almost anything. However, he can be hostile if angered or when danger befalls his friends. (CGI Animated) * Halle Berry as Coco, a chicken-like bird with palm tree-like hair who can only say or write her name. A talent unique to her is her ability to lay colorful, plastic eggs containing a plethora of objects, at will.Other characters usually understand her when she speaks. Despite her appearance and quirky behavior, she can demonstrate intelligence and kindness. Her creator is unknown, as she was found on a South Pacific island by two scientists named Adam and Douglas (CGI Animated) * Bryce Dallas Howard as Frankie Foster, Madame Foster's redheaded granddaughter, addressed as "Miss Frances" by Mr. Herriman. Frankie is the caregiver at Foster's and helps keep everything in order. She is usually very friendly, capable, easygoing, hard-working, thoughtful, caring, and sweet, but occasionally loses her patience with Bloo and Mr. Herriman. According to her driver's license, she was born on July 25, 1984. (Live Action) * J.K. Simmons, as Mr. Herriman,A gray and white elderly anthropomorphic lop ear rabbit friend imagined by Madame Foster who speaks with a British accent. He wears a tailcoat, white gloves, a top hat and a monocle. He presents himself as head of business affairs of the house and later as President of the house,and is extremely strict about rules and the maintenance of order in the home He frequently punishes Bloo for his various misdemeanors and scolds Frankie for her perceived laziness, despite all her hard work. (CGI Animated) * Julie Andrews as Madame Foster, the caring founder of Foster's and grandmother of Frankie. She is the creator of Mr. Herriman. Despite being elderly, Madame Foster has childlike boundless energy and occasionally becomes hyperactive and mischievous. (Live Action) * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, one of the characters from The Simpsons, the husband of Marge Simpson, and the father of Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. (2D-animated) * Julian Dennison as Eric Cartman, one of the characters from South Park and the most foul-mouthed of the four boys. In the show, he is described as the "fat-ass prankster". (live-action) * Finn Wolfhard As Stan Marsh, one of the characters from South Park and the most tender and sensitive of the four boys. (live-action) * Noah Schnapp as Kenny McCormick, one of the characters from South Park who covers his face (except his eyes) with his orange hood and muffles through his hood when he speaks. He is the most sexually knowledgeable of the four boys, and also the most experienced one. (live-action) * Jack Dylan Grazer As Kyle Broflovski, one of the characters from South Park and, like Stan, is also tender and sensitive. He is also the most honest and loyal of the four boys. (live-action) * Dee Bradley Baker as Ren, an intense, hyperactive, and short-tempered chihuahua, and one of the characters from Ren and Stimpy. (CGI-animated) * Frank Welker as Stimpy, a 3-year-old dim-witted and empty-brained cat and one of the characters from Ren and Stimpy. (2D-animated) * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, a sea sponge and the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon series of the same name. (2D-animated) * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star, SpongeBob's best friend and one of the characters from SpongeBob SquarePants. (2D-animated) * Hailee Steinfeld as Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9, the main protagonist of My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is a state-of-the-art robotic protector of Earth, armed with advanced weaponry and devices at her disposal, but wishes to live the life of a normal teenager. (motion capture animated) * Christian Bale as Shrek, an ogre from the 2001 DreamWorks film of the same name. (CGI-animated) * Dwayne Johnson as Shrimpo Hunter Sheriff Woody, a cowboy doll from the 1995 Pixar film Toy Story. Unlike the normal version, Woody is known for going crazy over shrimp and pronouncing the word “shrimp” as “shrimpo”, being a reference to the widely-panned film Dunston Checks In. (CGI-animated) * Vincent Martella as Sonic the Hedgehog, the main protagonist of the video game franchise of the same name and the mascot of SEGA. Sonic has the ability to run at fast amounts of speed, hence his name. (CGI-animated) * Matt Hill as Ed, the first of "the Eds", a group of preteen boys that are from Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is strong, but dim-witted. (2D-animated) * Samuel Vincent as Double D, the second of the Eds. He is an inventor, a neat-freak, and is the most intelligent of the group. (2D-animated) * Jim Carrey as Eddy, the third of the Eds. He is a devious, quick-tempered, bitter con artist, and self-appointed leader. (2D-animated) * Jason Sudeikis as Red, a red bird from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Josh Gad as Chuck, a speedy yellow bird from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Danny McBride as Bomb, a strong black bird from Angry Birds who has the ability to explode. (CGI-animated) * Tara Strong, Max Charles, and Eric Bauza as Jay, Jake, and Jim, the blue birds from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Maya Rudolph as Matilda the Bird, a white bird from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Ian Hecox as Bubbles the Bird, the orange bird from Angry Birds who has the ability to inflate and deflate like a balloon. (CGI-animated) * Anthony Padilla as Hal the Bird, the green boomerang bird from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Sean Penn as Terence the Big Brother Bird, Red's big brother from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Britney Spears as Silver, the grey bird from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Kate McKinnon as Stella, the pink bird from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Jessica Chastain as Tailsko - a female version of Miles "Tails" Prower created by a lot of DeviantArt users who have spent the last ten years trying to forget a tragedy that occurred at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Her father had owned Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza and had built its four adult-sized animatronic animals. Her brother Milo and her friend Asia died at the hands of William Afton. (CGI-animated) TBA. Other Character's * Roger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles, one of the main characters of SpongeBob SquarePants. (2D-animated) * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs, one of the main characters of SpongeBob SquarePants. He is a crimson sea crab who is the owner, manager, and founder of the Krusty Krab as well as the employer of both SpongeBob SquarePants and Squidward Tentacles. (2D-animated) * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks, one of the main characters of SpongeBob SquarePants. (2D-animated) * Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, one of the characters from The Simpsons, wife of Homer Simpson, and mother of Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. (2D-animated) * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, one of the characters from The Simpsons, and Homer Simpson's son. (2D-animated) * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson, one of the characters from The Simpsons and the middle child of Marge and Homer's children. (2D-animated) * TBA as Mark Mason as Maria Mason's husband and Mac's Father, a fired electrician who is trying to find a new job. He teaches Mac about responsibility out of concern for his changing behavior and tries keep Bloo back with Mac before being killed by a carjacker whom Bloo and Mac failed to stop. (Live Action) * TBA as Maria Mason, Mark Mason's wife and Mac Mason mother. (Live Action) TBA Villains * Kevin Bacon as Bendy, a yellow and black striped Imaginary Friends psychopath and bully, and a criminal who easily fool Frankie and Mr. Herriman into believing others committed his actions. This is mostly due to the fact his family left him at the home for bad actions he did (though it might have actually been the couple's son). and by tortures and try's kills to kill the Imaginary Friends for his own amusement. and the main villain of the movie (CGI-animated) * TBA as William Afton/Dave Miller/Purple Guy as a psychopath/criminal who caused the 1997 Murder at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and killed Tailsko's brother Milo and her friend Asia. and Bendy's creator (Live Action) * Tom Green as Gordon "Gord" Brody, The criminal who wants revenge for his 2001 movie failure Freddy Got Fingered as he'' robs the wrestling manager who refuses to pay Mac Mason and Bloo Kazoo for his ring performance and believed to be responsible for murdering Mark Mason when he carjacks him in the course of his escape. He dies by falling from a window when confronted by Mac Mason and Bloo Kazoo. (Live Action) ''TBA Video's